


Di famiglie e regali

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: È Natale e Harry fa paragoni arditi. Draco non gradisce.





	Di famiglie e regali

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T di Lande di fandom.  
> Come prompt ho usato una delle citazioni che ci hanno assegnato per la terza settimana. Una citazione che ho subito trovato perfetta per questi due, solo che per un sacco di tempo non ho avuto la più pallida idea di quale fosse il contesto in cui inserirli, né come far partire la discussione.  
> Tutto questo per dire che NO!, non avevo intenzione di scrivere una storia natalizia fuori stagione. XD

“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
La voce di Draco lo raggiunse all'improvviso e Harry tradì la sua sorpresa solo con un leggero sussulto. Non si girò a guardarlo, però, continuando invece a fissare la neve che cadeva come aveva fatto negli ultimi minuti. Anche se, forse, non erano pochi come erano sembrati a lui.  
“Pensavo” gli rispose, con un tono di voce strano che non piacque per niente a Draco.  
“Pensavi a cosa?” insistette l'altro, appoggiandosi alla balaustra della terrazza più grande di Palazzo Malfoy, proprio di fianco a lui, così vicino che quasi si sfioravano, e fissandolo attento.  
“Al fatto che tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano.”  
“Le famiglie felici? Stai dicendo che secondo te i Malfoy e gli Weasley si somigliano?” gli chiese ancora Draco, con una mezza risatina, perché era davvero impossibile pensare una cosa del genere a meno che non si fosse ciechi, o stupidi come un troll di montagna oppure completamente ubriachi.  
“A dire il vero, non stavo pensando agli Weasley, in questo momento, ma ai Dursley.”  
Il divertimento di Draco sparì velocemente così come era arrivato.  
“Tu stai davvero paragonando la mia famiglia ai Dursley?!” chiese conferma, del tutto incredulo, con la voce che era salita di almeno un paio di ottave. “Stai paragonando una casata antica e piena di storia a quelle sottospecie di babbani mal riusciti? Stai scherzando? Sei ubriaco? Ti hanno lanciato una fattura? Noi non somigliamo per niente a quelli!”  
Harry non avrebbe dovuto, e lo sapeva, ma si lasciò comunque scappare una risata.  
“Ok, fammi spiegare” cercò di rabbonirlo, quando si accorse che Draco si stava davvero arrabbiando. “Entrambe le vostre famiglie sono composte da un padre bastardo, una madre altezzosa e un figlio viziato.”  
“Mio padre non è un...” provò a protestare il serpeverde, ma si fermò quando vide il sopracciglio inarcato di Harry e la sua espressione di sfida. “Ok, va bene, è un po' bastardo, e mia madre a volte può essere un po' selettiva quando si tratta di cose e persone che possono non piacerle, ma io di certo non somiglio a quel maiale obeso di tuo cugino!”  
“In effetti, tu sei molto più carino di Dudley.”  
“E vorrei vedere! Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di specificarlo. E comunque, ancora non capisco da dove ti sia uscita una simile idea.”  
“Prendi oggi” iniziò a spiegargli Harry. “I tuoi genitori ti hanno riempito di regali.”  
“È Natale, è normale!”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Io, per Natale, ricevevo al massimo un paio di calzini usati, e a volte erano anche bucati e me li dovevo rammendare da solo. E per il mio compleanno non ho mai ricevuto nulla. Dudley, invece, aveva sempre una montagna di pacchetti da scartare. Non dimenticherò mai l'estate in cui ho scoperto di essere un mago. Quell'anno, per il suo compleanno, mio cugino aveva ricevuto un numero spropositato di regali, come sempre, ma si è comunque lamentato perché l'anno prima ne aveva avuto uno in più. Viziato, un po' come te. E i miei zii, invece di sgridarlo, gli hanno promesso di comprargliene altri due durante la gita allo zoo. Anche gli Weasley aprono un sacco di regali a Natale, ma perché loro sono tantissimi, e comunque quelli che hai ricevuto tu oggi sono più di tutti i loro messi insieme.”  
“E questa è una cosa brutta?”  
Harry gli sorrise affettuoso.  
“No, certo che non lo è. Ma mi ha fatto tornare in mente il passato e mi ha fatto riflettere su alcune cose. Anche se ci sono delle difficoltà, le famiglie felici riescono comunque a superarle. Per i Dursley la difficoltà ero io, mentre voi avete dovuto affrontare la guerra e tutto il resto. Ma siete ancora qui, per i tuoi genitori sei ancora il bambino viziato che sei sempre stato, e siete ancora felici.”  
Draco rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti, a osservare la neve con espressione accigliata, e Harry ebbe paura di averlo offeso e fatto arrabbiare sul serio, quella volta, per questo le parole che gli sentì pronunciare all'improvviso lo colsero di sorpresa.  
“E tu, Harry? Tu non sei felice?”  
Draco sembrava veramente preoccupato e Harry si insultò mentalmente per averlo portato a dubitare di una cosa del genere. Perché lo conosceva e sapeva che in quel momento stava pensando che, almeno in parte, lui era parte di quella infelicità.  
“Sì, sono felice” gli rispose, sicuro.  
“Davvero? Perché, non lo so, dai tuoi discorsi non sembra che tu lo sia.”  
“Sono felice, Draco. Sono felice davvero, adesso, e gran parte del merito è tuo.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
Harry gli sorrise di nuovo, ritrovando tutta la sua allegria.  
“Se ai tempi di Hogwarts ti avessero detto che noi avremmo avuto una relazione stabile, che cosa avresti fatto?”  
“Avrei richiesto un ricovero coatto al San Mungo per chiara incapacità mentale di chi aveva detto una simile sciocchezza.”  
Harry rise e annuì allo stesso tempo.  
“Anch'io” concordò. “Eppure adesso siamo qui, insieme, a festeggiare il nostro primo Natale come coppia, e tu mi fai ridere come nessuno al mondo, e mi tranquillizzi, e mi ecciti, e io ti amo così tanto che non pensavo fosse possibile provare qualcosa di così forte per qualcuno, e sono felice. Sono tremendamente felice, Draco! Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, è solo che a volte mi tornano in mente ricordi poco piacevoli e tendo a perdermici dentro, ma ora ho te che mi riporti al presente.”  
Draco annuì e, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte. Harry ricambiò l'abbraccio e cercò le sue labbra, e rimasero così per diversi minuti, stretti in quella terrazza con la neve che continuava a cadere, a consolarsi a vicenda. Fino a quando Draco non si scostò e lo prese per mano.  
“Forza, torniamo dentro. Hai interrotto l'apertura dei regali e io mi sono stancato di aspettare.”  
“Davvero non hai ancora finito? Ma quanti ne hai ricevuto?”  
Draco sbuffò e non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, mentre gli rispondeva.  
“Io ho finito da un pezzo. Sei tu che devi ancora aprire i tuoi.”  
Harry si fermò di colpo, costringendo anche Draco a fare lo stesso.  
“I miei?” pigolò, chiaramente shockato.  
“Certo, i tuoi! E ne hai anche più di me, i miei genitori non sono riusciti a darsi una regolata.”  
“Ma...”  
“Ora fai parte anche tu di questa famiglia felice, Harry, e per loro non sei che un altro figlio da viziare. Fattene una ragione” e riprese a trascinarlo verso la grande sala in cui i coniugi Malfoy avevano allestito l'albero di Natale. “Ah, e prima di dimenticarmi...” aggiunse, girandosi a guardarlo con un sorrisino perfido. “Non ho dimenticato che mi hai paragonato a quello scherzo della natura di tuo cugino. Sappi che stasera ti aspetta una punizione esemplare!”  
“Non vedo l'ora, Draco. Non vedo l'ora!” disse Harry, ridendo felice.


End file.
